


Levi x Reader *mild mature content* (Chapter 52 Titan Beauty)

by PotatoGirl99



Series: Titan Beauty (Mature Parts Only) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGirl99/pseuds/PotatoGirl99
Summary: The 'mature' bits from Titan Beauty chapter 52, original fanfiction: https://www.quotev.com/story/7593096/Titan-Beauty-Levi-Ackerman-x-Reader/52





	Levi x Reader *mild mature content* (Chapter 52 Titan Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not supposed to upload mature content on quotev.com so I just post the mature bits here.  
> Whether you have or haven't read Titan Beauty, I hope you enjoy!

* Levi and Reader share a bedroom in a dark, cold underground chamber hidden within a cliffside. They and the rest of the new Levi Squad (the remainder of the 104th cadet corps) are in hiding from the Interior MPs *

 

As they kissed, she softly pulled him over to the side, so that he would be on top. He was now leaning over her, her (h/c) spread across the pillow. She had her knees up, Levi inbetween her legs, their hips dangerously close together. His right hand was on her cheek, keeping her in place and keeping him steady as he was leaned over her. His other hand was running up her smooth leg towards her hips. He reached her black thong, of which the band was lacy. His fingers made their way under the band cheekily, so that he now could feel the side of her hip unhindered.   
Her chest was heaving heavily due to their actions but also because of anticipation.

Levi's hands left her hip and neck to reach for the bottom of the black sweater of his she was wearing. His kissing slowed down for a second, waiting for her approval. She was quick to give her subtle nod as she continued to kiss him. Her stomach twirled as she sensed his lustful smirk at her consent. He slowly drew her shirt up, running his thumbs over her bare skin as he did. She had already taken off her bra from under the sweater before having gotten into bed. When he reached her collar he pulled away slightly.   
"Hands up." he ordered, and she obliged immediately. He drew the shirt over her head and arms in one swift move and threw it in a random direction, already dawning back towards her lips. His right hand held the crook of her neck, his thumb at the base of her throat. His left hand had a whole new territory to discover now that her shirt was off.  
He started from the top of her undies, slowly tracing up over her stomach. It tickled, causing her stomach to turn once more. It wasn't long before his hand reached her chest, both of them relishing the feeling of his touch on her. She had a (small/average/large) bust, which fit perfectly in his strong, able hands. 

As if she wasn't (pleasantly) intimidated enough, he pulled away and rose up, looking down at her from on his knees between her thighs. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head, disheveling his raven-black hair, throwing it beside the bed. As he did so she was faced with the heavily muscled and scarred torso of the man between her legs. The low-light that illuminated the room made every one of his muscles show in depth on his skin. She gulped as her eyes drifted from his hips to the place of his groin where his pants were stretched over the bulge it contained.  
His eyes were dark as usual, his expression lustful, though kind and sympathetic. She couldn't contain her girlish smile as she was faced with the impressive sight of him. Her smile rubbed off on him.   
He leaned down over her, two hands on the mattress on either side of her. His gaze was on her face, then on her bare collar.

"You're nervous." he noted. Her rapidly heaving chest proved this to be true. She smirked, despite his correct assessment.  
"All of this is new to me. And-, well, you're packin'. A-, and I'm not that big of a girl, you know-" she admitted, but with a smile. His lips wore a mixture of a smirk and a smile. "It's just-, a big step. B-, but I do want to." she spoke truthfully. She slowly reached for his right wrist and gently grabbed it, and brought his hand down to her lower stomach, trailing his fingers down as far as she dared bring them. Having been brought over the threshold of the lace band of her underwear, he knew what she was allowing him. 

To be fair, she really did want to, Levi made her feel like she didn't think any guy would ever be able to, but that didn't mean she wasn't terrified. She had heard a lot of talk in the female barracks when she was in the army. Apparently, the first time hurt like a motherfucker according to some. So, she was conflicted between what she desired, and what she feared (mainly; the log residing in Levi's pants). 

He scoffed with a smirk on his face at her terrified yet determined expression.  
"I don't plan on throwing you in the deep end straight away." he explained in his low voice, before kissing her throat. His fingertips traced over the silky texture of her black underwear, slowly but determinedly making their way down to the middle.  
"I think we'll ease into 'all this new stuff'..." he murmured as he kissed her collar, his gentle fingers having reached the center of her undies between her thighs. She did her best to conceal an involuntary shiver running through her as Levi so easily found the place where all her yearning was being pent up.  
He smirked into her collar as he felt the immediate effect he had on her. He was pleasantly surprised by how sensitive she was.  
"So this is already new to you, huh?" he asked, sounding intrigued. He knew she hadn't had actual sex before, but was he perhaps her first of everything? She hummed a high 'hm-m' to indicate 'yes'.  
He placed his other hand on her chest, taking her gently, then firmly in his grasp as he kissed her lips again, but only after taking in the enticing, eager expression on her face greedily, adding fuel to fire.  
Both his hands continued to make rhythmic motions, sometimes increasing or decreasing pressure, so that (y/n) had no way to be prepared. His right hand was more gentle and precise than his strong-gripped left, though it was more lethal.

Her face slowly came to look pleading-like as he continued to touch and kiss her, - her head was beginning to swim. After a few more short minutes of exponentially building expectation and yearning, she broke away from his kiss, her being even more out of breath than before.   
"L-, Levi, if you continue that, I-, I think I'll-" she stammered inbetween breaths. She was still too shy to finish her sentence.   
His left hand on her breast pinched her, causing her to gulp and her toes to curl.   
"Well that's kind of the point now, isn't it?" Levi spoke in his perfect voice, sounding blissfully confident and lustful as he looked at her writhing body beneath his touch, her trying to keep her hips from moving into his movements. He smirked as he went to kiss her throat once more, preparing the big finish. Both his hands grew more powerful, though excruciatingly, yet heavenly slower.   
(y/n)'s hand flew to her mouth as she was just in time to prevent herself from making any noise. Right at the height of it Levi softly bit the side of the base of her throat, making it impossible for her to keep entirely quiet. 

 

She was left panting for air. Levi smirked as he looked at her shocked face staring up at the ceiling, her chest still heaving. He lied down beside her, a little higher with his arms folded behind his head.

 

   
If you wanna read the rest or the whole fanfic (like, 360 pages) here's the link!

https://www.quotev.com/story/7593096/Titan-Beauty-Levi-Ackerman-x-Reader/52


End file.
